It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This
"It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This" is one of the songs from The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure. Lyrics The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure :Chorus: :What a glorious day :It's the truth when we say :It doesn't get any better than this :All the best in the land are here :Showing their hand and we're :Sure they're the best that exist :Princess Odette: :We can dance like the wind :Rogers: :Play a wizard's violin :Prince Derek: :And do tricks of incredible risk :Chorus: :It doesn't get any better than this :Prince Derek: :Judging horses and lambs :Unicorns, goats and rams :Bromley: :I really hope it gets better than this :Queen Uberta: :Of all the grace in the kingdom :I know that the queen will rise up :To the top of the list :Rogers: :Displays of wit and finese :We have lacked, I confess :But now voila! We have all that we missed :Chorus: :It doesn't get any better than this :Princess Odette: :Derek's brought us peace :And set us all at ease :So we can sing now :Prince Derek: :We're going to save our life :The way a man of wife :Are supposed to do :Odette and Derek: :All the clouds have vanished :Now that fear is banished :From the kingdom :And so to celebrate :We'll show the world how great :We are :Prince Derek: :Hit the mark, ring the bell :Jean-Bob: :Kiss them all and live to tell :Chorus: :It doesn't get any better than this :Hosts of jugglers and troubadours :Lions and wild boars :Foods from an unending list :Cook: :Come and sample my wares :Petit fours and eclairs :Princess Odette: :Once you taste them you just can't resist :Chorus: :It doesn't get any better than this :Speed: :Daggers and dungeons :Dragons and wolves :Jean-Bob: :Arrows and alligators fought us :Puffin: :We've overcome every possible foe :Bromley: :Look what our bravery has brought us :Chorus: :Now there is nothing that can foil the fun :Of Festival Days :Prince Derek: :Dealing with danger all of my life :It's second nature to evade it :But now that the final victory is ours :I think it's time we celebrate it :Chorus: :Now there is nothing that foil the fun :Of Festival Days :The best of all days :Hear the crowd shout "Hurray!" :As I'm crowned prince for a day :It doesn't get any better than this :There is only one kingdom where :This kind of dream could come true :where there's nothing amiss :Throw your cares to the wind :Let the party begin :It may be years till we cease and desist :It doesn't get any better than :Bromley: :Or any wetter than :Puppets: :This double-header :Can't see anything better than :Chorus: :It doesn't get any better than this :It doesn't get any better than this Mumfie's Everlasting Quest :Chorus: :What a glorious day :It's the truth when we say :It doesn't get any better than this :All the best in the land are here :Showing their hand and we're :Sure they're the best that exist :Princess Odette: :We can dance like the wind :Merlin: :Play a wizard's violin :Flash Sentry: :And do tricks of incredible risk :Chorus: :It doesn't get any better than this :Thorax: :Judging horses and lambs :Sunburst: :Unicorns, goats and rams :Bromley: :I really hope it gets better than this :Queen Uberta: :Of all the grace in the kingdom :I know that the queen will rise up :To the top of the list :Rogers: :Displays of wit and finese :We have lacked, I confess :But now voila! We have all that we missed :Chorus: :It doesn't get any better than this :Sunset Shimmer: :Mumfie's brought us peace :And set us all at ease :So we can sing now :Stygian: :We're going to save our trip :The way that our friendship :Are supposed to do :Cadance and Shining Armor: :All the clouds have vanished :Now that evil is banished :From Equestria :And so to celebrate :We'll show the world how great :We are :Quasimodo: :Hit the mark, ring the bell :Bristle: :Kiss them all and live to tell :Chorus: :It doesn't get any better than this :Hosts of jugglers and troubadours :Lions and wild boars :Foods from an unending list :Grubber: :Come and sample my wares :Have some doughnuts and eclairs :Madeline: :Once you taste them you just can't resist :Chorus: :It doesn't get any better than this :Speed: :Daggers and dungeons :Dragons and wolves :Jean-Bob: :Arrows and alligators fought us :Puffin: :We've overcome every possible foe :Chancellor Neighsay: :Look what our bravery has brought us :Chorus: :Now there is nothing that can foil the fun :Of Festival Days :Prince Derek: :Dealing with danger all of my life :It's second nature to evade it :Mumfie: :But now that the final victory is ours :I think it's time we celebrate it :Chorus: :Now there is nothing that foil the fun :Of Festival Days :The best of all days :Hear the crowd shout "Hurray!" :To our festival king today :It doesn't get any better than this :There is only one kingdom where :This kind of dream could come true :where there's nothing amiss :Throw your cares to the wind :Let the party begin :It may be years till we cease and desist :It doesn't get any better than :Sir Hiss: :Or any wetter than :Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum: :This double-header :Can't see anything better than :Chorus: :It doesn't get any better than this :It doesn't get any better than this Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:The Swan Princess Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Fun Songs